The objective of this acquisition is to convene workshop to examine consensus development procedures used in medical decision making. This will be accomplished by convening a meeting to review the NIH consensus development process and to develop recommendations for its improvements. The analysis will focus on the following process elements: topic selection; the role, size and composition of the committee; the formulation of the agenda; the selection and preparation of speakers; the presentation and synthesis of data; the development of consensus; the dynamics of the committee; and the preparation of the initial and final consensus statements.